Jak and Muse
by Amandaxter
Summary: Jak must back to Misty Island for Muse.


This is one of my first fics that I wrote in English. For my is English written a little difficult, but I trying. I hope only that you can understand me. So, be nice to me and R&R please. Tell me what you thinking about my English written and of course how you like this fic.  
  
I don't own Jak and the others, they belong too Naughtydog (but that notice everybody)  
  
***  
  
Jak and Muse.  
  
It was a normal day in Sandover Village. But not for Jak. The cows from the farmer where escaped and Jak left a hand to help the farmer to catch the cows.  
  
It was not easy for Jak to catch the cows. He grumbled, but not give up. He spend all time to catch the cows, that he didn't notice the Sculptor Muse and fall over her.  
  
Muse was confused and ran away. Jak looked at her. He want to called her back, but he had an difficulty to talk. Jak felt guilty, first he catch the cows and then he's looking for Muse.  
  
But where he looking first? She could everywhere, even Misty Island. Jak gulp, he know he must stay away from that Island. A little while ago, he and his friend go to Misty Island and a little accident, turn he his best friend in a ottsel.  
  
Thinking what he gone to do, he came to a conclusion, he's going to Misty Island, searching for Muse. Jak walk back to Sandover Village, when he saw Sculptor. Sculptor ran to him.  
  
Sculptor: Have you see Musie, I have not seeing her since this morning.  
  
Jak shakes his head. Sculptor grabs his arms.  
  
Sculptor: You must see her, tell me.  
  
Jak turned his head on. What could he say, its he's fault that Muse runs away? Sculptor let Jak go and looked further. Jak is thinking again. If Muse is not here, than she ran away to Misty Island.  
  
Quickly, Jak runs to one of the boats from the fisherman. He jumps in the boat and start the motor. The fisherman saw that and runs to Jak.  
  
Fisherman: Jak, get out of my boat!  
  
Jak didn't listen and speed up to Misty Island. The fisherman looks at Jak and held his hand to his heart. Soon he ran to Samos.  
  
Jak came on Misty Island and looked around. No Muse. He walked over the Island and looked around for Lurkers. There was no Lurkers. Searching for Muse, Jak came out by Dark Eco. Where his friend falling in, for they first look at Misty Island.  
  
Jak gets the creeps from the Dark Eco. He does very carefully, he would not to be falling in and turned into a ottsel like Daxter.  
  
Soon he saw Muse. Muse is still confused and ran away. Jak look at her and grumbled.  
  
Jak: No, not again!  
  
Jak's second trip to Misty Island was that Muse run away to Misty Island. Now it happens again and now was no Daxter to help him catch that Muse.  
  
Jak runs after Muse and hoped not falling into a Lurkers -ambush. Muse ran to a skeleton and jumped on it. She saw a very closely Jak. Jak jumped on the skeleton too to catch the Muse.  
  
Soon if he very closely to catch Muse, he heard something behind him. He looked behind him and saw that the skeleton not hold him mutts longer. Muse jumps away and Jak lying under the skeleton. Two Lurkers heard it.  
  
Lurker 1: You are hear something too? Lurker 2: Its properly a Lurkersdog that nibbled on a skeleton. Lurker 1: No, I heard something else, a kind of scream from a Villager from Sandover. Lurker 2: WHAT! I must see that.  
  
The two Lurkers walked to Jak. Jak try to get under the skeleton and ran away. Then he heard footsteps and try to hide behind the rocks.  
  
Lurker 2: And where is you Villager? Lurker 1: I thought, I hear something. Maybe he is lying under that skeleton. Lurker 2: We going to dig.  
  
Soon if the two Lurkers are digging, sneaks Jak away. He don't like to fight with Lurkers right now. When he was escaped, he going to searching for Muse again.  
  
He saw her by the Dark Eco and he walk to her. Muse saw him, but didn't moved. Jak sat near Muse and she jumped on his legs.  
  
A little will ago, they walk to the boat. Muse was no more confused. She forgive Jak and she was a little angry to the cows.  
  
Jak was glad to see Muse and they can back to Sandover Village. What is Sculptor happy as he see Muse again. But what say Samos, if he heard that he was on Misty Island? Jak don't thinking about it.  
  
Muse jumps first in the boat. Jak pushed the boat in the water and speed up to Sandover Village. Jak sat down and ones again, Muse jumped on Jak's legs and go to sleep.  
  
Soon they came on Sandover. Samos, Keira, Daxter, Sculptor and the fisherman are waiting for them.  
  
Sculptor: Musie, are you running to that Island again? You know its forbidden to go to Misty Island. Muse nodded with her head. Sculptor looks at Jak and then he shakes jak's hand.  
  
Sculptor: Thanks Jak, she is saved, thanks to you.  
  
Daxter ran to Jak.  
  
Daxter: Jak, why you are go along there? You have being catch by Lurkers.  
  
Samos: Daxter is right. For now, you stay away from that Island.  
  
Jak shakes is head, Keira gripes his arm. She looked at him.  
  
Keira: Promise me, you stay away from that Island.  
  
Jak could not promise her, but he can promise her that he come back safety if he going to that Island again. Then he was going to home and was thinking about the adventures that he was making on Mity Island. 


End file.
